Big Brother Africa 9(David34)
Big Brother Africa 9 '''is the ninth fan fiction written by David34. Twists * '''International Wildcards: For the first time two international contestants would compete alongside the fourteen original houseguests. Tim Dormer was chosen over Jase Wirey and Nikki Grahame was chosen over Veronica Graf. Both entered the house on Day 7. Houseguests Houseguests New Houseguests Potential Houseguests In addition to the 14 regular HouseGuests, 2 Wildcard HouseGuests (1 male, 1 female) will be chosen by the Canadian public. The possible wildcard HouseGuests are previous contestants from international editions of Big Brother. House The House was equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones to record the participants. The House theme was . Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 The scene opens up with the new host Sarah Jacobs, who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. She reveals that a massive twists will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. he leaves the public with a cliffhanger as he cuts to the new and improved house based on . After all the house tour is done, we are now shown fourteen new House Guests finding their keys in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. Some facts we learn is that Ajay is from India, Fatsani is married with four kids, Samson is from France, Dubaku is Married with five kids, Jun-Seo is from South Korea and Wangui is married with one kid. Before the start, each houseguest is asked to bet on who would win this competition and who would be the first off based on first impressions. After the votes are counted, the person who most of the houseguests bet on to be out of this competition first is Chika. That means, if Chika is able to defy those expectations and not be first out, she will be safe for the entire week .Now, the person who most of the houseguests bet on to win is Adwoa. That means Adwoa may want to try extra hard and here's why. If Adwoa does not win, she will be locked away in total isolation for the night. Chika is not first out and wins safety for the week. Samson won the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "One Night Stand". Adwoa does not win and has to spend the night in solitary. Sarah announces to the viewers and audiences there are four iconic Big Brother players from around the world fighting for a spot in the Big Brother Africa house. Fans will vote two of them into the house as the fifteenth and sixteenth houseguests. Either Alejandra or Jordan will be joining the game. Either Thadi or Wagner will be joining the game. The houseguests currently in the house are warned that the first wildcard is already underway. Voting results will be announced after the first eviction. Samson has nominated Eric and Jun-Seo. Samson, as HoH, and Eric and Jun-Seo, as nominees, will participate in PoV. Samson draws Adwoa to participate. Eric draws Ajay to participate. Jun-Seo draws Wangui to participate. The challenge, "What the Shell?" was won by Samson. Eric and Jun-Seo state why they should be saved. Samson uses the Power of Veto to save Eric! Samson names Nwanneka as the replacement. The final nominees are Nwanneka and Jun-Seo. By a vote of 6-5, Jun-Seo, you have been evicted from the Big Brother Africa house. Week 2 Shortly after Jun-Seo's eviction, hostess Sarah Jacobs revealed that Alejandra Martinez and Thadi Balaji beat out Jordan Lloyd and Wagner Santiago to become the two international wildcard houseguests and were granted immunity for the week upon their arrival to the house. Eric won the head of household competition in the second challenge of the summer "Big Brother Roast". Eric has nominated Kgosi and Chikumbutso. Eric, as HoH, and Kgosi and Chikumbutso, as nominees, will participate in PoV. Eric draws Samson to participate.Kgosi draws Ajay to participate. Chikumbutso draws Houseguest's Choice and selects Chika to participate. The challenge, "Flip It to Win" was won by Eric. Kgosi and Chikumbutso state why they should be saved. Eric uses the Power of Veto to save Kgosi ! Eric names Dubaku as the replacement. The final nominees are Dubaku and Chikumbutso. By a vote of 6-6, There is a tie. Eric votes to evict Dubaku . Dubaku , you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. Category:Fanon